


二战au脑洞系列

by Catherine1868



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine1868/pseuds/Catherine1868
Summary: 间谍“帝国之花”萨沙和苏军军官库哥的故事





	二战au脑洞系列

萨沙间谍身份被发现之后的故事

知道真相之后  
库哥快要崩溃了  
他把萨沙铐到审讯室的架子上开始拷问  
想起每次战场失利 自己都会去找萨沙  
靠在他怀里 被他温暖的笑容治愈  
没想到萨沙竟是情报泄露、战役失利的罪魁祸首 说不定在每个安慰自己的夜晚 把自己搂进怀里的时候扭过头得意地狂笑  
库哥愤怒地要萨沙供出同谋  
萨沙红着眼睛 咬紧牙关一言不发  
他知道一旦供出来 失去利用价值 等待自己的将是枪决  
城市已被围困  
自己无论如何都要活到沦陷那天被友军救出那一刻  
看到萨沙坚决不开口  
库哥发誓要用棍子撬开他的嘴 打碎他的牙齿  
说着脱掉上衣 解掉皮带 准备拿铁棍  
萨沙闭上眼睛 等着酷刑降临  
突然一只有力的大手抓住了他头发 猛地向后拽  
萨沙痛得仰起头 张开嘴正要呻吟  
却被一根东西粗暴地插入了嘴里  
萨沙的脸被毛发刺得针扎似的疼 吃惊地睁开眼睛  
发现库哥正用手抓起他的头发 强行把下身送进他口中  
萨沙差点被噎着 挣扎着想吐出来  
库哥却托起他的后脑勺 毫不留情地加大了动作幅度  
萨沙感到口中的物体体积在增大 直抵咽喉  
库哥还不放过他 甚至想送得更深  
萨沙几乎要窒息了 情不自禁流下眼泪  
他曾经那么温柔地跪在库哥面前为他宽衣解带 教他用这种方式享受快乐  
他还记得第一次这么做的那个晚上 亲爱的伊留什卡害羞得不敢看他的样子  
现在这种行为却变成惩罚自己的工具  
萨沙流着泪默默承受着  
库哥动作越来越快 萨沙心想再忍一下 吐出来就好  
没想到库哥用手掰开他的嘴 抽出下身对准他的脸  
萨沙下意识地闭上眼睛想别过脸 却被库哥用手强行拧过来  
他忍不住哭出声 从来没有哪个男人对他做过这种事 即使在间谍学校里也没有过  
现在库哥却肆意地把白浊涂在他前额被汗水打湿的碎发上 沾在长睫毛和高挺的鼻梁上 任由它们随着汗水和泪水流下来  
看着萨沙沾满污物的美丽脸庞 库哥的恨意和怒火好像平息了一些 转身出去了

不知过了多久  
库哥大踏步走进关押萨沙的房间  
把一卷报告重重甩在桌子上  
垂着头的萨沙被血腥味惊醒  
心想他们又枪决了一个  
他抬起头 看到库哥露出绝望的眼神  
库哥蹲下来 在萨沙耳边用低沉的声音问到  
他们说的都是真的吗？  
萨沙茫然地看着他  
库哥站起来说道  
曾经多次出入军队要员居所 窃取情报的人还是你吗 你的目标除了我还有谁  
库哥的声音有点颤抖  
萨沙听不出他是在笑还是在哭泣  
库哥继续问道 你在那些老头子那里还是用同样的手段欺骗他们吗  
萨沙没有回答  
沉默了几分钟后  
他再次被愤怒的狂风暴雨淹没  
库哥这一次没有做任何准备就从后面进入了萨沙  
萨沙扭动着挣扎 但无法挣脱库哥有力的手  
库哥一边让自己和萨沙结合得更深 一边质问道  
那些老头的牙签也让你这么爽吗  
此时萨沙大脑一片空白 不知道自己在说什么  
只知道每一次否认都招来库哥更粗暴的对待  
更不敢去想如果承认了会有什么下场  
不知道是因为愤怒还是其他原因 库哥今晚特别兴奋  
他从后面抱起萨沙 问他现在自己触及的地方有没有被别的男人碰过  
萨沙流着泪说没有 这一次他说的是真话  
但库哥掐着他的脖子要他大声重复一遍 要他喊自己的名字 要他保证至死不再欺骗其他男人  
萨沙被掐到几乎窒息 加上库哥越来越频繁的动作  
他难以克制自己再一次和这个男人达到顶峰  
然后就什么都不记得了   
他醒过来时 发现自己躺在冰冷的地板上 身上盖着一件军大衣  
库哥坐在旁边的椅子上 一支接一支地抽烟  
窗外天快要亮了  
萨沙在地板上蜷缩起来 他本以为库哥爽过之后会杀了自己  
现在看来自己暂时还没有生命危险  
萨沙想起接线人三天没收到自己报平安 应该已经安全转移了 带着他送出去的情报和他在苏军军营中失去联系的消息  
现在只需坚持到城市沦陷那一天  
自己就可以亲手解决这个男人


End file.
